One of the most effective ways to reduce scattered radiation from an object being radiographed is through the use of a Potter-Bucky device. The Potter-Bucky device is used with most diagnostic x-ray equipment. More commonly known as a ‘bucky’, this is an assembly which is normally located under the table of a diagnostic x-ray set and holds the x-ray film cassette and a secondary radiation grid. The grid is used to prevent secondary x-ray emission from the patient from reaching the x-ray film, and is formed from a large number of thin strips of lead separated by a radiolucent material. To prevent the outline of the grid from appearing on the film, a mechanism is provided for rapidly moving the grid in a reciprocating manner during exposure.
However there is a problem in that, though rapidly moving the grid prevents the outline of the grid from appearing on the film, rapidly moving the grid is also apt to transmit vibrations to other parts of the x-ray system. What is still desired, therefore, is a new and improved Potter-Bucky device for use with medical diagnostic imaging and scanner systems. In particular, what is desired is a new and improved Potter-Bucky device that prevents grid outlines from appearing on x-ray film, but transmits less vibrations to other parts of the x-ray system.